


Cat?

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lots of tears, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: In the story, 'Cat?', Marinette faces an emotional time when an akuma hits to close to home. She reveals all the cons of this akuma and what trouble it has made for her civilian lifestyle. Who is the akuma? What are the troubles she's having to face? Don't worry, all these questions you have will be answered when you read my story 'Cat?'!





	Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my new story, 'Cat?', if you have any comments or recommendations feel free to leave it in the comment section below, a kudos will always be appreciated, I am willing to expand my horizons for all of you guys to make you more enjoyed and happy with my work. This is supposed to be a one shot fanfiction but if the comments say differently I will make this a series. Now onto the story!

Marinette’s phone beeped. The sign of an akuma fight. 

It would be like any other akuma. Ladybug and Cat Noir came together and miraculously defeat Hawkmoth’s victim,  _ right _ .

Marinette quickly retreated to her balcony, transforming into her alter ego.

She swung from building to building to find the akuma. She spotted a large crowd standing in front of the Eiffel Tower their heads pointing upward.

She looked up.

“No.” Ladybug said to herself. “That can’t be right.”

There stood Cat Noir. His hand was sluggishly holding onto one of the bars on the monument. His suit wasn’t that normal black leather spandex. It was a bleached white, skin tight, leather suit.

Ladybugs mouth fell open. She made her way through the crowd. It split into two halves everyone's eyes falling onto her. 

“LB.” Cat Noir said audible enough for everyone to hear. A joker grin planted across his face. “Glad you made it to the show, it was just about to start.”

Ladybug was speechless. That wasn’t her partner that was a victim.

“Cat?” Ladybug said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

“What Ladybug are you sad that Cat Noir’s gone.” He applied, every bit of sarcasm showing in his voice.

“What happened to you Chaton?” Ladybug muttered, trying not to show her weakness.

“I’m not Cat Noir anymore.” He started, gesturing a bow. “The names Cat Blanc, lovely to meet your acquaintance.”

“No. No, not now.” Ladybug couldn’t hold her tears any longer. They trickled down her cheeks one by one.  

“Heh. Now you care how I feel?” 

“You don’t mean that Cat. That’s Hawkmoth talking.” She had to calm down. 

“I mean every word m’lady.”

The nickname struck her in the heart. It wasn’t coming from the real Cat Noir, it was coming from Cat Blanc. 

She couldn’t hold onto her anger any longer. “Not you.” She screamed, bolting her yoyo at him.

Cat Blanc willingly stepped to the side, watching the yoyo miss him by an inch.

“Is that all you got?” He playfully said, only tempting Ladybug more and more.

_Stop it Marinette. He’s only getting in your head_ , she thought.

If she decides to go to Master Fu not only would that put him in danger but also all of the Miraculous. 

She’d have to fight this battle alone.

-

Day after day, Ladybug and Cat Blanc would fight.

She always had gotten hold of him at least once but he always threatened her with his cataclysm.

At the end of the battle both of them became exhausted.

Ladybug never gave up until he did. 

She wanted her partner back, desperately. 

The two were so evenly matched that it was impossible for one of them to become the victor.

She couldn’t do this anymore. She needed help from her fellow heros. That would still put someone in danger, Chloe.

Everyday became harder and harder for Marinette she had to skip school. She had to find an excuse for her parents on why she was skipping classes. 

She had to wake up early every morning to find him, to defeat Cat Blanc. 

As much as it hurt to not tell her parents, her identity had to remain secret. If it slipped out not only would she be put in danger, her family, her friends, and Adrien would be a target.

-

Marinette gave Tikki a cookie and laid back down on her bed.

“Marinette.” Tikki started. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. It’s pouring outside.”

“I know, but it’s all I can do, Tikki.”

“I feel so sorry for Plagg he must be hurt more than anybody.” Tikki tilted her head down. “Cat Blanc’s transformation is ongoing and never stops.”

“The poor thing must be exhausted.” Marinette added.

“Yeah.” Tikki frowned.

“Hey, Tikki.” Marinette took hold of the little creature in her hands. “Were going to get him back once everything goes back to normal.

“I hope but do you really think everything will stay the way it was before?”

“Honestly I… I really don’t know Tikki.” Marinette hadn’t thought of that part yet. “Now come on we gotta get out there.”

“Okay... but one more thing Marinette.”

“Yes Tikki?”

“Thank you.” Tikki said, nuzzling up to her charge’s cheek. “For everything.” 

Marinette returned the gesture, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. “Your welcome.” she mumbled.

-

Cat Blanc had lead Ladybug back to the Eiffel Tower.

He jumped from bar to bar making Ladybug lose where he was.

_ Great _ , she thought to herself.

She circled around the outside, went to the top, and even went back to the ground floor, still had no luck. 

Ladybug jumped up onto the floor, located in the middle of the tower.

“Where did that cat go?” She asked herself.

“Right behind you.” Ladybug turned around to find Cat Blanc inches away from her.

She released her yoyo, trying to get hold of his waist.

He quickly blocked the attack with his baton and grabbed a hold of her weapons string. She tried to pull back but found that his free hand had grabbed hold of both her arms. Her feet were baracadded by both of his on top of hers.

“Gotch ya.” He implied giving her a wink.

The hand holding the string let go and he took captivity of her yoyo.

She didn’t know what to do. She was stuck.

A crowd had formed on the bottom floor and was watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

Cat Blanc turned Ladybug to look at them. “You really think you can save all of these people without me? You're a disappoint to all of Paris.”

“That’s not true.” Ladybug snapped back. “I know you're in there Chaton. Please just… don’t hurt anybody.”

“Why should I not hurt anyone LB?” He pushed her closer to the rail. “Are your afraid this will ruin your reputation in Paris?”

“Stop.” Ladybug yelled. “This isn’t you.” She took a deep breath. “Listen, I know your hurt. I don't know how that akuma could take over you, your so caring, kind, and nice to so many people. Cat please just tell me where the akuma is so this can all go back to normal.” 

“That isn’t going to happen.” Cat pulled her away from the railing so the two could look at each other. “Why do you want all this to go back to normal Ladybug? If it does you’ll still love someone else.” Cat Blanc paused to look her straight in the eyes. “That person won’t be me, will it?” He whispered, tenderly. 

She froze in his stare. His eyes showed every sign of remorse.

“You are still there.” She mumbled.

She told him all those times he confessed his love to her that she loved someone else. He didn’t know that she loved two boys at the same time and one of those boys was him. 

“Chaton...” Ladybug said.

“What?” Cat Blanc replied, meaningfully.

Ladybug pushed away his arm and pulled herself into his embrace, he returned the gesture.

“I-I... lo-” Cat’s face then became outlined by a purple butterfly. His eyes which used to be green became a magenta. His knees let out and he collapsed onto the floor.

“Cat? Cat are you okay?” Ladybug said in a worried tone. She knelt beside him searching for any clues to where an akumatized object could hide.

Cat Blanc started moving and Marinette knew she had to act fast.

“Lucky Charm.” Ladybug said, hurriedly. 

Tweezers with a red outlining and black spots fell into her hands. She looked at the tiny device then her eyes scaled down to his neck. The bell then lit up with a red luminescent glow.

She carefully used the tweezers to get under one of the metal scraps. A small purple pellet fell out and she picked it up.

Placing it on the floor she stood up, stepping on it. Hundreds of purple akumas flew out of the tiny object.

-

“Bye, bye little butterflies.” Ladybug said.

She picked up the tweezers and threw them in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The crowd cheered from down below when they saw the pink lines trace through the skies fixing all the destruction Cat Blanc had made. 

One of the lines went around Cat Blanc.

His bleached white clothing changed back into its original black leather spandex. Ladybug’s handiwork with the bell was then forgotten.

She took his head and placed atop her lap.

“Cat?” Ladybug muttered.

_ Beep. Beep. _ His ring went off the paw completely erased from the crease of the jewelry.

_ Beep. Beep.  _ Her transformation also let out. The final spot on her earring corrupt. 

Simultaneously, a magical sparkle went down both of the superheroes bodies, revealing the person under the mask.

There on Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s lap laid an unconscious Adrien Agreste.

His eyes fluttered open. “Marinette what are y-mmm.”

Marinette took Adrien's face and instead of saying anything kissed him. 

Adrien didn’t back away instead he returned the action.

Things weren’t going to go back to normal after that, were they?


End file.
